Heart Massacre
by Hirakawa
Summary: The Survey Corps' issues with the government are finally over. Levi's squad can finally continue their job, though, one thing won't stop bothering Eren, and that thing is Annie.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this fanfic contains spoilers from both manga and anime. This fanfic is based on my headcanons and parts from the official story. People who read the manga would probably know which moments are headcanons and which are real. Have fun reading!**

Eren sighed while looking at the giant old looking castle. He looked forward, holding the box closer to his chest. He looked to his left, Levi had his normal blank expression on but he could clearly tell he was nervous just like him.

It's been nearly a year since they have been in this HQ, with the rest of Levi's squad. Eren closed his eyes. They are not wanted anymore, they can continue in their regular jobs. It has been a stressful year for him with all the trouble that has been going on.

He opened his eyes. Sasha, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Armin. They're all here. Historia came back to Wall Sina and became the queen, they'll surely miss her, they promised they'll meet again.

They all grabbed boxes from the carts and walked inside. Eren exhaled slowly and stepped forward towards the giant wooden semi opened doors. He walked inside, everyone were in a hurry to bring all the boxes towards the rooms, since according to Levi it's supposed to rain pretty heavily soon.

He looked down at the word that was written on the box with large black letters. "Tomatoes" Eren hurried towards the kitchen, almost bumping into Connie on his way. Since everything's back to normal, it also means training sessions are continuing. And now that they don't have to hide in some dusty old house anymore, they could finally come back to Levi's old squad HQ.

After they all finished setting the boxes, they grabbed the boxes with their personal belongings and walked towards their dorms. Eren, Jean, Armin and Connie went to the boys dorm, chatting and helping each other with the boxes, while Mikasa and Sasha walked towards the girls dorm.

None of them had much personal belongings, so they finished pretty quickly. By the time they were done cleaning the HQ and unboxing everything, it was a little bit after dawn. Eren stretched his arms and followed Jean downstairs, everyone else were already there.

After they all ate dinner, they sat down around the huge table, waiting for Levi to talk about tomorrow's plans.

"As you all know, training sessions are back to normal now. Meaning, tomorrow at 6am I want all of you in the front yard" everyone slowly nodded. "Since I don't want any of you to have lack of sleep, go to sleep now" he said looking at the giant clock.

Everyone nodded and stood up. "Goodnight" they told him, he just nodded back. They all walked towards the bathrooms and then into their rooms.

Eren climbed up on the bed and covered himself in the blanket. He turned to his right and sighed. He slowly closed his eyes, but quickly opened them. **Annie.** Where is she right now? Did she come out yet?

He rolled back to his left and laid on his back. He was so busy with the recent events he totally forgot about her. How long was it? Is she even alive? These questions couldn't stop running in his head.

He sighed and covered his face in his eyes. It was still hard for him to accept the fact that she's the Female Titan. No, he knew she wasn't a bad person. That's why it was so hard for him to accept it.

Eren slowly drifted to sleep, inhaling and exhaling slowly. 'Tomorrow our training starts, I can't lose sleep now' he thought to himself, slowly falling to sleep.

"Eren! Wake up" Eren slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?... Armin?..." he said sitting up. Armin sat on the side of his bed, fully dressed. "Took you a while to wake up, it's almost 6am, so you better get ready" he said standing up. "Ah, right, sorry for making you waste your time on waking me up" Eren smiled at him and stepped out of the bed. Armin shook his head. "It's nothing, now hurry up" he said, and Eren nodded at him.

Armin walked outside the room and downstairs. Eren yawned and then quickly changed, walking downstairs as well.

He catched up to Armin and walked with him outside. The air outside was chill, and the early morning sun was already shining above them. Mikasa, Sasha, Jean and Connie where all there. "Good morning" Sasha said, being the first one who noticed the two. They all greeted each other.

They all chatted until they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Levi closing the giant doors behind him. "Okay, as a warm up I want you all to run-" he got rudely interrupted by the sound of a horse neigh. Everyone turned around, two Survey Corps soldiers appeared riding their horses, their faces wore worried expressions, something wasn't right.

"Captain Levi!" one of them yelled. Levi stepped forward. "What's wrong? Why did you go all the way here?" He asked them. The other one quickly exhaled and started talking. "The Female Titan, she escaped!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention last chapter that Eren and Historia aren't kidnapped anymore (obviously) and Kenny and his group are arrested, haha oops!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

They quickly jumped on their horses. None of them was quite sure how to feel.

They followed the two soldiers towards the city. Eren's heart pounded louder than ever. 'Why did she suddenly decide to come out?' he kept asking himself. When they finally arrived to the HQ, they saw a huge group of Survey Corps members surrounding the giant crystal, which was brought up the ground.

They all jumped off their horses, they ran towards the huge group. The other soldiers noticed them and quickly let them through.

The crystal was laying on the ground, the front part of it was shattered and red liquid was dripping on some parts of it, definitely blood. "Hanji-san!" Eren called out kneeing next to her. She was holding a piece of the crystal in her left hand, examining it while holding a few pieces of paper in her right hand.

"Ah, Levi squad" she said standing up. "She broke free a few hours ago, somehow she managed to kick all the underground guards until they stayed unconscious for a good few hours" she informed them dropping the piece of crystal on the ground.

"When we thought it was pretty suspicious we hadn't heard from the underground guards for a few hours, we went down and saw this shattered crystal" she said pointing at the huge stone.

"Commander Hanji!" one of the soldiers ran towards them. "I got the files from the city hall, no one has left the city in the past 2 days, meaning she's still here" Hanji nodded back. "Listen up!" she yelled gathering everyone's attention.

"The Female Titan is still in the city, I want you all to change into normal clothes and blend in the mob. Some of us will be ready with our 3DMG to capture her quickly. I want you all to look for her around the city" she paused, making sure everyone heard her.

"I want you all to have signal flares with you, if you find her, make sure she can't escape or transform and immediately fire the green flare" everyone nodded. "Let's go! We have no time to waste!" she said, everyone saluted and hurried inside to change.

She turned back into Levi's squad. "Since you guys know her better than everyone here, I want you all to join the scouting group. Think about where would she be, Levi though, we need you with the 3DMG group" they all nodded back and hurried inside as well. The boys heading the one room and the girls heading to another.

"Eren, are you okay?" Connie asked him. "Yeah, you seem a little bit off guard" Jean added. Eren quickly nodded. "Yeah, just a little bit nervous. But forget about that, we have a mission to do" he quickly opened the door to the room. They opened the closet and grabbed random clothes that were in it.

They all removed their harness and dressed up like normal citizens. They stepped outside, meeting up with Sasha and Mikasa. They all started walking outside. "She was stuck in that crystal for so long, maybe she'll be around the food shops? Even if she has super powers, she's still human" Mikasa remarked while they walked towards Hanji, who gave everyone signal flares.

Armin nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense" he said. After they grabbed their signal flares, they started walking towards the city. "Though, last time we tried to ambush her she had a backup plan, what if she'll do something like that again?" Connie asked after they entered the city. Eren shook his head. "We'll be prepared, don't worry about it" Connie sighed.

The hustle that was going on in the big market was something they all weren't used to, the only hustle they heard was related to the Survey Corps. Now it seemed like a normal human hustle, kids were running around, people smiling and laughing, it made Eren remember his old days in Shiganshina.

10 minutes passed, 30 minutes passed, still not a sign of Annie.

They all sat down in some corner, drinking water. "She can't leave the city unless she transforms and climbs up the wall, and we'll definitely notice if something like that happened" Sasha said.

"Things could have been a lot easier if we could just ask the people here if they saw her, but that gathers too much attention" Jean said rubbing his face in tiredness. "Wait a second, I have an idea" Armin called out.

Everyone stared at him excited and impatient. "Eren, why didn't your wounds heal back then?" Eren coughed. "Uh, because I didn't have a target, therefore I couldn't transform nor heal" **(A/N – I think that was the reason, I kinda forgot) **"When we saw the crystal, there were signs of blood on it, right?" everyone nodded. "It was definitely Annie's, she probably cut herself when she came out. Since the crystal was sharp. Maybe her wounds didn't heal, maybe she's in a pharmacy?" everyone looked at each other. His conclusion was pretty smart, but the chances of it being true aren't very high.

"Well, it's worth a shot" Mikasa said standing up. "Yeah, let's go search in the nearest pharmacy" Jean added. They all stood up, asking from random citizens for the pharmacy location and walking towards that place.

They finally saw the pharmacy sign in the distance. "We wasted about 30 minutes making it to this place, if she isn't here it was all just a waste of time" Jean mumbled. "No worries, there are lots of other soldiers looking for her, so I doubt if this was for nothing" Armin said. Jean sighed, "I guess".

The mob got bigger since the pharmacy was near many other shops. They nearly lost each other a few times.

They bumped into many people on their way, making it even harder to get to the pharmacy. Eren bumped into a girl, making her bag fall to the ground. "Sorry!" he quickly apologized bending down to bring her the bag. He looked up, and then he saw it.

Her icy blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back from my vacation! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long haha :'D To make up on this huge delay, have a long chapter, enjoy! (might publish another chapter later tonight!) ~ Hira**

She quickly breathed in. "Ann-" Eren started saying, but got quickly interrupted by Annie kicking his left rib cage with her right leg. Eren let out a quiet cry, and while he did that Annie quickly turned around and started running.

"Shit!" he muttered shooting the green flare. The mob around him started talking to each other, curious about the signal flare. "Over there!" he shouted to everyone else, who quickly noticed the flare he shot. He started running after her, which was extremely hard in this giant mob of people.

"Annie!" he shouted not losing sight of her white hoodie. She sped up, and so did Eren. The others quickly followed them but were left a little bit behind. Eren heard the sharp sound of the 3DMG ropes, he looked up and saw 3 Survey Corps soldiers following them.

All the people in the street started screaming, they knew that if the Survey Corps are here, and using 3DMG, something isn't right.

Eren noticed Annie's right hand moving towards her mouth. 'No, I won't let it happen again' he thought to himself, speeding up and catching up with her. He quickly jumped over a box that was in his way, and used his 3DMG skills to jump again.

This time, he succeeded on grabbing her hands, but they both fell on the ground afterwards. They rolled on the hard stone floor, Annie kicked his stomach a few times, making him close his eyes in pain but he didn't give up.

He finally got a hold of himself and locked her legs under his and holding her arms above her head. He breathed in and out, looking up. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha, all followed by a group of 6 Survey Corps soldiers, quickly ran towards them.

Hanji and Levi both arrived as well followed by more soldiers. Eren stood up and stepped away from her, while other soldiers came closer and chained her up.

Hanji nodded at Eren. "Annie Leonhardt, you're under arrest" she said looking down at her. Annie stared at her with a mad expression. "Commander, where do we take her?" the soldier that held her asked. "I want her to be in the underground jail cells at Levi's squad HQ, we need Eren to be able to stop her if she transforms" she said looking at Eren.

He slowly nodded. Though, one thing bothered him – she could have transformed any time she wanted, even now, was she too weak from being inside that crystal for so long?

They were slowly riding their horses towards the HQ. Annie was held inside the cart that was connected to Levi's horse. Jean sat next to her, keeping an eye on her. It was early evening, cold wind started to blow.

Eren could clearly notice the unusual mood Levi had. He was strangely quiet, of course it was hard for him as well.

Annie didn't put up a struggle, which honestly worried Eren. What is she planning?

Eren decided to steal a glance at her. He looked over his left shoulder, the cart was in the middle of their group. Her eyes were closed, is she… sleeping?

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. 'Guess she's just too tired because of this whole mess' he thought to himself, gulping and looking forward. The HQ appeared over the hill. Eren internally sighed in relief. This was a tiresome day, he wouldn't mind going to sleep right now.

Though he had so many mixed emotions, should he be happy because he actually missed her or should he be worried since it's one more trouble for them to take care of?

When they finally arrived to the HQ, the two soldiers who accompanied them brought Annie to the underground cells. The others brought their horses to the barn, not saying a word. "Tomorrow we'll do the training we were supposed to do today, so go to sleep now" Levi ordered and everyone nodded back.

When Jean, Eren, Connie and Armin walked towards their dorm there was still an awkward silence, until Connie coughed, breaking it. "Come on guys, don't be like that, it's super depressing" Eren sighed. "Do you… do you think she changed?" Armin asked them, his voice was shaking.

A loud boom was heard from downstairs, the four immediately stopped walking and turned around. They heard a few yells from downstairs. "Did she escape?!" Jean yelled while starting to run.

'No no no not again' Eren thought to himself following him. They ran down the stairs in super speed, they could see the two Survey Corps soldiers running outside.

"Fuck!" Eren hissed, following them. Eren exited the door followed by the boys. He ran into the forest without thinking. 'Not again, not again, not again' he kept saying to himself. "Eren wait!" he could hear Armin, but he didn't stop. After a while of running, he stopped to adjust his breath. The darkness surrounded him. The others weren't behind him, they probably went to look in different places, or they were just left behind.

'Shit shit shit' he muttered turning around. He finally spotted her white hoodie in the distance, she was running. He quickly breathed in. He started running towards her in full speed. She turned around, her eyes widened. Eren jumped at her making her fall on her back onto the grass.

"Annie- quit struggling-!" he mumbled pinning her down, trying to avoid her kicks. He held her hands down with his, and locked her legs beneath his. He breathed in and out, staring at her.

"We're not against you, at least I'm not" he said while adjusting his breath. "Come with me, I promise nothing bad is gonna happen" he mumbled.

He wanted to hug her, to tell her how much he missed her, but he couldn't. "I have no intention in helping you guys, now let me go" she spitted, making him breath in quickly from hearing her voice for the first time in so long.

She breathed in and out quickly, she was pale, even in the moonlight Eren could clearly tell she was unusually pale.

"Let me go!" she said kicking his stomach, making him cough and almost fall to his side. Tears started forming in the edges of her eyes.

Blood started dripping from her nose. "Annie… we're your friends… we just want to help you" he said trying to ignore the pain.

She breathed in and out quickly. Her eyes slowly shut. 'She exhausted herself?' Eren thought to himself. He sighed, she was still warm, she isn't dead. He wiped the blood off of her face with his right thumb and rolled to his side.

He picked her up bridal style and started walking back. His stomach still hurt which made it even harder.

When he finally reached the front yard, the first person to notice him was Sasha. She called everyone else, who probably came back to tell Levi Eren and Annie are both missing.

They ran towards them. "Eren! Are you alright?" Sasha asked being the first one to reach towards them. "What happened to Annie?" she said looking at the pale girl. "I'm fine, she probably just exhausted herself. Probably my fault, I made her fall on her back".

"How did she escape?" Eren asked the two soldiers who ran towards him as well. "We didn't pay much attention, she kicked us as well, sorry" one of them apologized.

"It's okay…" Eren mumbled coughing again. He looked at Mikasa and Sasha. "Can you… can you guys let her stay in your dorm?" Mikasa gave him a weird look. "Huh? Why?" Eren bit his lip. "I… I know this sounds insane but I feel like she needs some company" he mumbled.

"It's fine as long as you keep her chained to the bed" Levi finally spoke. "If anything happens though, Eren, you're gonna in a big trouble for this" he crossed his arms on his chest.

Eren nodded quickly. He carefully handed Annie to Mikasa and Sasha. "Now go to sleep all of you" Levi said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Nearly 6 hour passed since they started their training drills and Eren still couldn't get Annie out of his head. He was currently jogging next to Armin and Mikasa, which was a little bit in front of them but tried to let them catch up with her.

Annie was currently at the girls' dorm with a few nurses that came to the HQ to take care of her sickness. Eren was still worried she'll transform, but she didn't transform at all ever since they brought her here so what are the chances she will now?

Back in their trainee days, everyone teased Eren and Annie because they always sparred together, in the girls' logic, it was 'cute' that they were always a pair in the hand to hand combat sessions. Eren did develop some feelings towards her at some point but it was a small silly crush, nothing serious.

Though, now that she's back… Eren gulped. He just wants to tell her how much he missed her, why is it so hard for him to do so?

After they were jogging they all took a break under a tree, sweating and breathing in and out slowly. Eren sipped from his water bottle and fell to the ground, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

They started walking towards the HQ, chatting with each other. They were supposed to gather firewood for the upcoming winter, but since they had to do yesterday's tasks as well it got pretty delayed.

They stepped into the dining room, grabbing food on their way and sitting down. Levi wrote something on his clipboard and then quickly joined them.

They were eating slowly, talking to each other. Suddenly, the door to the dining room opened, everyone turned their heads towards the sudden noise.

She walked inside, shoving her hands in her white hoodie pockets and looking up slowly. "Guys…"


End file.
